The OverReactor
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: This is a knockoff of the Punisher. Read, it's good. Chapter 2 is now up, if I get more reviews, I'll post more. If not, it'll go back to the depths of the earth from wence it came.
1. The OverReactor 1: Introduction

The Over-Reactor  
  
Part 1  
  
**This is my Punisher knockoff, It's a comic I'm working on, but I'll post the storylines on here,  
  
This will be in a story format by the way.  
**  
Character Page:  
  
The Over-Reactor (Real Name:White Castle) - White is a crazy vigilante, he has a giant glass eye for his right eye and huge neck veins all around his neck. He is a former crossing gaurd, his wife and kids were killed by a guy who ran a stop sign. He views all crimes as the same, from littering to homocide.  
  
Benuul Ahmed Mensanusaphone - A pakistani 65-11 clerk.  
  
Michael Monroe (A.K.A. Mike the Baffoon) - A spacey moron with perpetual drool on his chin. He's stupid, but he is good with machines.  
  
Rip Headstone - This guy is a parody of Tombstone, he looks the same except he has a unibrow, and the mind of a five year old child.  
  
Gums McKgee - This guy is a parody of Piranha Jones. He only has one tooth.  
  
Rubiks Cube - This guy is a parody of Jigsaw, except he has square scars on his face instead of Jigsaw Puzzle scars, plus every side is a different color.  
  
Wrench Head - Knockoff of Hammerhead, that's about it.  
  
Combover - Knockoff of Kingpin.  
  
The Actual Story:  
  
In a 65-11 gas station in the city of Smarmyville Nebraska, a man in a hooded sweatshirt pointed a gun at Pakistani clerk Benuul Mensanusaphone.  
  
A boot crunched on the gravel it had two skulls on it that looked like "The Punisher's symbol, only one eye was much larger than the other. A revolver was raised up with a skull charm on it, it too had one eye bigger than the other. The Gun went off, firing a bullet with four small blades on it, through the air.  
  
The bullet hit the man's hand, his hand and his gun both exploded in mess of metal and blood. The man looked at his hand and said, "Ahh, my hand!"   
  
The Over-Reactor walked in showing his face, he said, "Armed robbery is against the law.", he pulled the pin off a grenade and shoved it in the man's mouth. The man's head exploded in a fountain of blood, firing an eye, a tooth, and an ear through the air.  
  
Benuul put his hands together and said, "Many blessings to you, good sir! Would you like a free slurpee?" "Sure, a large cherry would be good." The Over-Reactor said. "My apologies Sir, we have no cherry slurpee." Benuul replied. "No cherry?" The Over-Reactor asked, a large vein appeared on his head. "Not having cherry is a crime!" The Over-Reactor shouted as he shot a Benuul, Benuul ducked under the bullet as his turban was shot off, screaming "Sweet Alla protect me!"  
  
Again, Benuul was in his prayer position he pleaded, "Oh please Sir, spare me. The 65-11 is a very poor store." "Okay but just this time." The Over-Reactor replied. "Thank you, Mr. Uh?" Benuul asked.  
  
The Over-Reactor looked out the window ominously, "My name is White Castle, but the press calls me... The Over-Reactor. Five years a go, I was a crossing gaurd, a damn good one too. One day a careless motorist ran a stop sign and killed my wife and son. From that day I vowed to uphold the law. A blood pressure problem caused by too much stress made my neck veins stick out, and a eye I lost in Vietnam was replaced with a glass one."  
  
Benuul stared wide eyed at The Over-Reactor and finally said, "Um... Oh... K. A million thank you's for your story...weirdo." he whispered the last word. "Well see ya Achmed." The Over-Reactor said, drinking his slurpee. "Benuul." Benuul replied. "Pardon me?" The Over-Reactor asked. "My name is Benuul, not Achmed." The Over-Reactor said. "See ya." he said, waving as he walked out the door, a price tag that said $100 hanging off the collar of his trench coat.  
  
Later on the road, the Over-Reactor drove his green 1973 Gremlin X. "Now let's see the kind of evil going on out here." The Over-Reactor said.  
  
The Over-Reactor spied Gums Mckgee holding up a man, "Dwop yow wawwet and put yow hamds bup!" (Drop your wallet and put your hands up!) he said. The Over-Reactor pushed a button on his dashboard and a large missile turret came through the roof of his gremlin, three missiles fired out, they hit Gums, all that was left of him were his legs and his head, "What the heck was that?" The man asked as The Over-Reactor drove off.  
  
Meanwhile across town... A swivel chair was turned towards the window, a single arm protruded from the side holding a smoking cigar. "Sir, someone has killed Gums. He calls himself the Over-Reactor!"   
  
Later... Headstone nodded, "Okay, I'll do it. But I want a pizza and a sunday and a horsie and a GI Joe." "Deal." The man said.  
  
At the Over-Reactor's Lair, "Home sweet home." the Over-Reactor said as he looked at his Double Wide trailer surround by five foot thick cement walls with razor wire on top of them and a mine field in the front yard.  
  
Inside, Mike the Baffoon sat staring blankly at the wall. "One time..." he said, drooling all over his shirt. "Mike... Mike? MIKE!!!" The Over-Reactor screamed. "What mine?" Mike asked, wiping the drool from his chin, which was then replaced by more drool. "Load the rocket launcher. I'm going to bed." The Over-Reactor said. "Okay." Mike replied.   
  
Suddenly a fist flew through the wall, followed by Headstone breaking through the wall. "Breaking and entering!" The Over-Reactor screamed.  
  
Headstone punched at the Over-Reactor, the Over-Reactor fired a shot from his pistol, the bullet blew through his hand. Tombstone fired a shot, breaking the Over-Reactor's pistol in half. "Yo ugly..." The Over-Reactor said, cocking his shotgun "Let's rock!" Headstone raised his fist up in front of him in a threatening manner, which The Over-Reactor replied to by blowing his hand off.  
  
Headstone stared at his bloody stump, his eyes glowed with rage, and then sudeenly he began to cry, tears shot from his eyes as he screamed, "My hand, he hurt my wittle hand!"  
  
The Over-Reactor picked Headstone up by his neck tie, "Who you work for?" he asked. "Rubiks Cube." Headstone replied, sniffling. "Okay. Leave." The Over-Reactor said.  
  
Across town... back in the same setting. "Sir, the Over-Reactor is coming for you." the man said. "Send the gaurds home." Rubiks Cube replied. "But sir..." the man began to say. Rubiks Cube spun around in his chair suddenly, "I grew up in Iowa, I don't expect YOU to understand." Rubiks Cube said.  
  
Outside... "Stay here Mike, this is between me and Rubiks Cube." The Over-Reactor kicked down the door holding a double barreled shotgun in his hand. "Let's rock." The Over-Reactor said.  
  
"You'll never kill me." Rubiks Cube said, holding a revolver with a silencer in one hand, and a lit cigar in the other. "I'll put that on your tombstone." The Over-Reactor said, with an M-16 slung over one shoulder and a double barreled shotgun in his right hand.  
  
The Over-Reactor fired the shotgun, both barrels, hitting Runiks Cube in the shoulder. "It'll take more than that." Rubiks Cube said, firing a shot which knocked the shotgun from the Over-Reactor's hand. The Over-Reactor fired his M-16, making Rubiks Cube's right hand explode, "Holy crap!" Rubiks Cube said, wide eyed.  
  
"Mike, toss me the time bomb launcher." The Over-Reactor said, he caught what looked like a tear gas gun and fired eight bombs with claws that anchored into the walls, all with one minute left one them. "Well Cubie, It's been real, it's been fun." The Over-Reactor said, he pressed the button on the detonator, and said, "...But it ain't been real fun."  
  
The Over-Reactor went down stairs, started his car and drove away, as the clock reached one second, he said, "Boom" The building went up in a giant fiery explosion.  
  
Wrench Head looked out the window of the building, he watched as the mushroom cloud dissipated. "Dang, this guy's good sir." Wrench Head said. "I can handle it, call Overkill!" Combover said, turning around, chomping on a cigar.  
  
Back at the Over-Reactor's Base... Benuul sat on his knees, his hands in a prayer position. "For saving my life, I am your loyal servant." Benuul said. "Okay, go get me a cherry slurpee." The Over-Reactor said. "Yes sir, Mr. Crazy Vigilante Sir." Benuul said.  
  
The end for now.  
  
**Well this I hope was good. Next issue features a Deadpool parody, called Overkill plus another copycat Punisher called the Paddler. Read and review! And read my other, much more crappy stories, Capcom vs. Squaresoft, Crono Trigger 2: The Return of Lavos, and Final Fantasy 6: The Chronicles of Shadow, read and review them too, even though they suck.**


	2. The OverReactor 2: The OverReactor vs O...

The Over-Reactor Part 2  
  
The Over-Reactor vs. Overkill   
  
by: Maskless Duckman  
  
**All characters in this story are parodies of characters licensed by Marvel Comics and should not be used by anyone.  
**  
Characters:  
  
Overkill - A Deadpool knockoff, basically take a picture of Deadpool, switch the black and red on his suit and switch it, take the swords on his back and turn them into chainsaws, and make him four times his normal size. Basically he cannot die.  
  
The Paddler (Francis Fort) - Another Punisher knockoff, he was beaten as a child, so he uses a paddle to beat evil like a redheaded stepchild.  
  
The Over-Reactor vs. Overkill:  
  
On the outskirts of Smarmyville, Nebraska a blond haired man wearing a blue vest, a white t-shirt, and a pair of sunglasses walked out of the 65-11 gas station smoking a cigarette and carrying a can of pop in his right hand. A sign on the store said, "Our Franchise is almost as old as our burritos". The man put out his cigarette in his popcan, extinquishing it, he threw the can, which read, "Crap-O-Cola Since 1895", suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed the can, it crunched.  
  
The man looked into the eye of the Over-Reactor, as he pointed at a sign reading, "No Littering", "Can't you read the sign?" The Over-Reactor said. The Over-Reactor pulled out an Euzie and emptied the clip into the man.  
  
The Over-Reactor drove away from the 65-11, a leg was hanging out of a dumpster with a sign reading, "Warning: Use of dumpster for disposal of human remains may be against local health codes." on the side of it.  
  
The Over-Reactor drove his 1973 Gremling X ,with a licence plate that read, "OVR-RCTR", down the highway, passing a sign that said, "Welcome to Smarmyville, birthplace of the man who met Andy Griffith."  
  
Across town, Overkill turned the teleporter on his belt and said, "All right Bipolar Boy, let's go." He was instantly teleported into the air directly above The Over-Reactor's car, "Bellyflop!" Overkill yelled, slamming down onto the car, it went up in a ball of flame, various parts flying everywhere, deep cracks appearing in the pavement.  
  
The Over-Reactor jumped up with his pistol and combat knife ready, looking into a gun barrel the size of his head, there stood a man who was near twenty feet tall, pointing a huge gun at The Over-Reactor's face. "Boo." Overkill said. "Whoah, I'm gonna need a bigger gun." The Over-Reactor said, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Who are you and why did you do that?" The Over-Reactor asked. "Name's Overkill. I'm a hitman, I was hired to kill you by a guy named Comb Over" Overkill said. "How interesting." The Over-Reactor said,as he sliced off Overkill's gun hand with his combat knife. With a loud "Schlop!" Overkill's hand grew back with the glove on it. "No big deal, I regenerate limbs." Overkill said. "Yeah, but I have your gun." Overkill said, firing Overkill's oversized pistol, blowing up Overkills head.   
  
Overkill's head grew back with the mask on it, "Big mistake pedro." Overkill said as he pulled the chainsaws off of his back and swung them in a wide arc yelling "Diie!!" The Over-Reactor ducked under the saws, narrowly missing getting his head cut off.   
  
The Over-Reactor took out four grenades and threw all four at once towards Overkill yelling, "Eat this punk!" The Over-Reactor covered his face with his arm, as a large explosion rang out.   
  
All that was left of Overkill was his head, still wearing its mask. "Big mistake." Overkill said as his body regenerated with his entire suit intact.   
  
The Over-Reactor looked at his only remaining weapon, a swiss army knife. On a whim, he threw the knife and it hit directly on Overkill's teleporter. "Not good!" Overkill said as the teleporter clicked, and with a loud zap Overkill found himself in the ocean surrounded by sharks, "Definitely not good." Overkill said.  
  
A Gut Wrenching Feeling  
  
The Over-Reactor sat staring down, his thoughts narrated, "After the bought with Overkill I decided to look up this Comb Over Guy... I Went to my informant "Lips" and asked him, he ran away...  
  
A larger view was shown as The Over-Reactor held Lips by his leg off the edge of a skyscraper. "...Man I hate it when they run." The Over-Reactor thought. "Okay, one more time, who is Comb Over?" The Over-Reactor asked. "Big time crime boss. Rules all of Nebraska. There's no stopping him now." Lips replied. "Where's his headquarters?" The over-Reactor asked. "Uptown, big building labeled Fox Enterprises. You Can't miss it." Lips said. "Should I buy a KIA or an Accura?" The Over-Reactor asked. "Everybody who knows anything knows that an Accura is the way to go, it has way better financing than a KIA." Lips replied. "Thanks Lips." The Over-Reactor said, "Goodbye." "What?" Lips asked.  
  
"No!!!" Lips yelled as The Over-Reactor let go of his leg. "Holy crap!" Lips closed his eyes, expecting the feeling of concrete, but instead heard a loud whump as he landed on something soft. "Whew Good thing this dump truck full of matrices was passing by just now." Lips said.  
  
Later... The Over-Reactor stared at a tall building labeled "Fox Enterprises." Just below that sign was a window with a red arrow above it that said, "Bad guy's office here."  
  
Upstairs, The Over-Reactor looked into the face of Wrench Head. "You Comb Over?" The Over-Reactor asked. "Sorry buddy, name's Wrench Head. Here to avenge Gums Mckgee." Wrench Head said as he chomped on a cigar. He pulled an old time Tommygun from his blue pinstripe suit and fired a round at The OVer-Reactor. The Over-Reactor fired a shot, hitting Wrench Head and knocking him out the window.  
  
The Over-Reactor watched as Wrench Head fell, but twenty feet from the pavement a dump truck full of matrices pulled up and he landed softly in it. "Who that's handy." Wrench Head said. "You're tellin me." Lips said, sitting next to it.   
  
"Who drives that thing?" The Over-Reactor asked, he jumped from the window saying, "Here I come Chrome Dome." Suddenly another truck knocked the dump truck full of matrices out of the way, this new truck had the word, "Scorpions" on the side. "Anything but that!" The Over-Reactor said. A truck labeled "Catration chemicals knocked it out of the way. "Okay, I'll take the scorpions." The Over-Reactor said. A third truck knocked the other one out of the way, on the side it said, "Red hot scorpions, sharks, and angry lions in castration chemicals." "I hate you." The Over-Reactor said.  
  
The Over-Reactor pulled out a grappling hook and fired it off saying, "Hey, it worked for Batman."   
  
The Over-Reactor swung down behind Wrench Head who was running and saying, "He'll never catch me." The over-Reactor had his feet out in a kicking position, "Repent all ye sinners. For judgement comes from the sku, and he's flying TWA!" Overkill yelled as he swung down and kicked Wrench HEad in the back of the head, knocking him in a hole, a sign saying "Warning! Inconveniently placed manhole ahead." was next to him. "Amen." The Over-Reactor said.  
  
"You may have stopped me, but you'll never stop this 50's nastalgia bomb!" Wrench Head said, throwing one of those black orb bombs that are in cartoons so often. The Over-Reactor caught the bomb in his hands and said, "No sweat, I'll just throw it into the park"   
  
The Over-Reactor looked over towards the park to see a sign that saig, "National Foundation for Sick Kids rally today." "Okay, I'll throw it in the ocean." The Over-Reactor said. (No I haven't forgotten that he's in Nebraska, watch the origional Batman movie with Adam West, then you'll understand the joke here.) A family of ducks swam by, "Okay, how about back down the manhole." The Over-Reactor said. He looked down the manhole to see some guy holding a bunny inside the manhole, "I love you so much Mr. Bunnywilkins." the man said. "Oh come on now, okay how about a sewer drain." The Over-Reactor said, he turned to see a Ninja Turtle popping out of the sewer staring at him, "Don't even think about is man." the turtle said. "How about the gas station?" The Over-Reactor asked. The Over-Reactor looked to see a baby pouring gasoline on his head. "God I hate mondays." The Over-Reactor said. "What I need is somewhere to throw it. The biggest evil in the universe, something that the devil himself is afraid of. " Then the OVer-Reactor turned to his left to see a giant sign that said, "20th Century Fox" "Perfect!" The Over-Reactor said, he threw the bomb and it blew up the sign.  
  
Misery Loves Company  
  
"I hat today already..." The Over-Reactor thought to himself, "It all started when I met this guy... The Paddler. He had a skull on his shirt too. I told him that was my callsign, he called me a doody head. Now it's personal." The Over-Reactor thought. "Let's rock." The Over-Reactor said. "I'm gonna give you such a whuppin." The Paddler replied. "Yeah, well my dad can beat up your dad!" The Over-Reactor said. "Not likely." The Paddler replied. "I know you are but what am I?" The Over-Reactor said.  
  
The Over-Reactor pulled out his pistol and pulled the hammer pack, The Paddler swung his paddle down. "Sorry Stevie, I just won't let that fly." The Over-Reactor said. A pistol broke the paddle, and the broken top half of the paddle hit him in the hand, making him drop his gun. "Oh, it's on now." The Paddler said.  
  
Both vigilante's pulled their trench coats pack to reaveal a pistol, "Draw!" The Paddler said. "Fine by me." The Over-Reactor said. The Over-Reactor raised his pistol in his left hand, a stamp that said, "Roll-O-Rama" was on his hand. "Let's go." The Over=Reactor said. "Right" The Paddler said, putting a bullet in the chamber of his .45.  
  
Both fired a shot, and hit a tank in the middle of the room that said, "Warning! Inconveiently placed propane." There was a loud explosion, and as the bomb went off, several thoughts went through the Over-Reactor's head. "Is he still alive?" "If he is will I kill him?" "Should I go to the Wafflehouse later?" "I need to buy some bacon and a gallon of milk." "Buffalos are cool!" "Who would win in a fight, the Hulk or radioactive Mike Tyson?" "What was better? Muhammad Ali or Antilock Brakes?" "I should get a puppy." "If I had a kryptonite cross I could repel Dracula and Superman!" "Did I remember to put on underwear today?" "If I won the lottery, I would puy a whole bunch of geese that layed golden eggs." "If I am justice, what is crime but the opposite of justice. Maybe it is I who am crime, and they are justice. If that be the case, I would be a supervillina, and that would make all supervillians superheroes. So.. If we have really been evil all along, then I have eleminated good in the world, making it not a better place, but a worse one. I am not the solution, but the problem. I am the bad guy, so I guess I should stop killing criminals and only send them to jail. Man my head hurts, what was I thinking? Oh, it probably wasn't important anyway.  
  
As soon as The Over-Reactor came to, he looked up to see Overkill, a large portion of his suit was torn up and there was a necklace of shark's teeth around his neck, he had one foot on the Paddler's back. "Oh god, not you again." The Over-Reactor said. "That's right, I'm back and I beat the crap out of your little boyfriend here. Do you smell what Overkill is cooking?" Overkill asked. "One well placed punch..." The Over-Reactor said as he threw a punch at Overkill. "What a loser." Overkill said, as he held up The Over-Reactor by his arm, then slammed him face first into the concrete, then into a wall, then dropped him on the concrete and laid a kick to the base of his back. "Mmph, mmm." The Over-Reactor said. "Huh?" Overkill asked. "Mmph, mmm." he repeated. "What?" Overkill asked, picking the Over-Reactor up by his head. "I said go home." The Over-Reactor said. "Uhh... okay." Overkill said, he walked off giving the peace sign, "Peace out!" Overkill said. "Right, see ya! Jackass." The Over-Reactor said.   
  
Across town in a laboratory, the re-animated head of Gums Mckgee sat on a tail. "Hoon, Bazzle. I will have a bobby, umb I will hab by bebinge boo." (Soon, Castle. I will have a body, and I will have my revenge too."  
  
Somewhere else sat a strange man in a sweatshirt holding a bunny in his right arm. "Guess who loves Mr. Bunnywilkins... I DO!"  
  
**Well... that's all for now. Next issue, The Over-Reactor takes on Tokyo, as he goes after the Yakuza. And expect parodies of DragonBall Z, Speed Racer, Sailor Moon, Cosplay, Gundam, Fooly Cooly, Pok'emon, Megaman, Astro Boy, and Cowboy Bebop, plus pretty much Anime in general. So till next time...  
  
The Ninja turtles belong to their rightful owner, I do not claim them.**


End file.
